


Alright

by vyllex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Head Shaving, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Shaving, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyllex/pseuds/vyllex
Summary: Akaashi did not want to lose his hair. It was something that many people had complimented him on. However, he'd rather have Bokuto shave it off rather than wait till it all fell out.Akaashi let out a quick exhale. He’s gonna do this on his own terms.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on fanfiction.net under a different uesrname. so this is my work.  
> Enjoy!

Akaashi slowly lowered himself onto the stool.

His tall frame shook slightly.

"Are you sure 'Kaashi?" Bokuto asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"We can wait a little longer." Bokuto ran a hand through Akaashi's thinning wavy locks. Knotted hairs fell out in clumps between his fingers which did not help his point.

Akaashi shook his head and let out a shaky breath, dusting the hair off his shoulders. "No. I'd rather not delay this any longer." He looked away.

Akaashi did not want to lose his hair. It was something that many people had complimented him on. However, he'd rather have Bokuto shave it off rather than wait till it all fell out.

Akaashi let out a quick exhale. He’s gonna do this on his own terms.

Finally, Akaashi bit his lip harshly pressing his right thumb and his left pointer finger together. He nodded signaling for Bokuto to start.

His boyfriend opened his mouth, then closed it nodding.

Akaashi _wished_ he didn't flinch at the sound of the razor. The buzzing was loud in his ear, sharp edges shining.

Bokuto leaned over planting a soft kiss by Akaashi's hairline.

Akaashi closed his eyes trustingly and held his breath as he felt the cool edges against his scalp.

He had never needed to shave, and the unfamiliar feeling sent chills down his spine.

The sound of the razor stopped. 

Slowly, Akaashi opened his eyes facing the mirror.

It didn't look terrible. It was awkward to say the least. It was more akin to "closely shaven" rather than "bald". It was uneven in places, and the scalp was a different color from the rest of his skin from the lack of sunlight Bokuto had missed a couple stray strands by his ear...and Akaashi felt exposed.

"I’ve never shaved someone’s head before. What do you think?" Bokuto spoke hesitantly, though unable to hide the proudness in his voice. "Not bad right? 'Kaashi? Akaashi?" Bokuto's voice quieted down, and he kneeled over brushing his fingers under Akaashi's eyes.

They came away wet and glistening. Akaashi didn't even realize he was crying. He turned away ducking his head shamefully. This was so pathetic. Akaashi thought miserably. There are worse things to lose than hair. It means I'm getting better.

"You're so brave Keiji." Bokuto squated nestling his head into Akaashi's shoulder.

Akaashi shivered at the touch along with the use of his first name. "I'm not sure about that. But, thank you."

They shared a quick tender kiss before Bokuto stood up again studying their reflections in the mirror.

"It kinda looks cool." Bokuto's voice rose in volume the way it does when he talks fast. "Especially since your eyes are so green. It brings them out more. You look like a really pretty gangster or a pirate.”

Akaashi snorted at Bokuto’s comparisons.

“Or a- Hey!" Bokuto's eyes lit up.

To which Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

"Bokuto-"

Bokuto studied himself in the mirror for a second before flipping the switch on the razor once again.

The scene found itself becoming a realization in Akaashi's head and his eyes widened. "Bokuto-san you don't- "

"Oh Akaashi." Bokuto interrupted as he lifted the razor up. "I know I don't have to."

"Its okay!" Akaashi insisted, waving his hands in front of his chest. "This is just for me-"

"I know 'Kaashi. But, that doesn't mean we can't still do it together."

Akaashi blinked and swallowed.

Bokuto ran the razor straight down the left side of his head leaving half of his hair to flip oddly for a second before he shaved the other half off.

He took a step forward closer to the mirror to examine his work.

It was even more haphazardly cut than Akaashi's, uneven and choppy and he missed a spot-

"There!" Bokuto puffed out his chest proudly. "Now we match!"

Akaashi opened his mouth. Then closed it like a guppy. And then he laughed.

It was watery and a little two loud and hiccupy for Akaashi’s liking, but it was genuine. Some form of relief flooded through him, like breath he hadn’t realized he was holding releasing itself. His grief and sadness dissipating. Akaashi covered his mouth trying to stifle the sounds.

Seeing Akaashi laugh, Bokuto’s grin widened. He took Akaashi’s hands and peeling them away from the latter's mouth.

Akaashi bit his bottom lip, before once again the sounds escaped him. Even without his tufts of hair that resembled horns, he still looked remarkable like an owl, golden eyes wide.

“You still look like an owl.”He voiced out loud.

“I should hope so.” Bokuto said. “Either way it’ll grow back. And so will yours when you’re better.” He added, his expression hopeful yet determined. (Identical to the one he wore on the volleyball court.) “Let’s take a picture.”

Akaashi offered him a small smile. “Alright Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was a drabble I wrote a while ago and using to see how this site works. 0-0  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I take criticism and suggestions. (tell me if i did anything wrong)  
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
